L'autre soeur MacGarden
by Kyoi
Summary: Et si Reby avait une rivale dans sa conquête du coeur du beau Gajeel Redfox? Et si cette rivale était beaucoup plus rusée qu'elle en avait l'air? Hum... Reby n'est pas au bout de ses surprises... Gajeel non plus... Version alternative de "Rivalités chez les MacGarden"
1. Prologue

Note l'auteur : 

Coucou mes CPLS. Bon, je reviens avec une « versione alternative » de « Rivalités chez les MacGarden ». Pourquoi ?  
Eh bien parce que pour tout dire, j'ai recu une review anonyme qui me confirmait que l'histoire qui était sensé être écrite à la base : celle de la méchante sœur amoureuse était bien. Je confirme que j'aurais aimer faire ça même si je me suis carrément loupé en chemin.

C'est pourquoi je reviens avec la vesion alternative ! En l'occurence, le début est pareil, mais les chapitres sont un peu retravaillé et deux-trois détailles changes, donc relisez les si vous avez déjà lu Rivalités chez les macgarden.

Cher petit lecteur anonyme, j'espère que tu es au rendez-vous comme promis ! ^^

* * *

Alors je reviens avec « L'autre sœur MacGarden » où ce qu'aurais dû être « Rivalités chez les MacGarden »

**PROLOGUE**

A bien des reprises, Metallicana l'avait dit à Gajeel. Ne tombe jamais amoureux, ne te laisse jamais emporter par ce sentiments. Il ne dure qu'un temps, et quand tu te retrouves tout seul, tu ne peux plus t'en relever, ou très difficilement. Reste seul, se sera mieux ainsi.

Puis Metallicana l'avait abandonné.

Dès années après, Makarov, le maître de Fairy Tail, lui avait soutenu que bien que certain préfère la solitude, personne ne peut la supporter bien longtemps.

Aujourd'hui il savait, que malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté de résister, il n'en était plus capable. Il l'adorait, la désirait, il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Il l'aimait, s'était dûre à admettre, mais il l'aimait.

C'était la seule avec qui il pouvait envisager sa vie, la seule à qui il se sentait capable de se confier, la seule avec qui pouvait le réconforter quand il se sentait mal, la seule qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, d'ailleurs les livres, Reby MacGarden sa lui connaissait.

Reby était petite, très fine, avec de jolie cheveux bleus dans lesquelles il aurait adorer passer ses doigts. Elle passait son temps à lire, parlait et écrivait toute sorte de langue, et était très proche d'une autre mage de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfillia. Reby utilisait la magie des mots, il lui suffisait d'écrire un mot dans le vide pour qu'il fasse se matérialiser quelque chose, on appelait cela le « Solid Script ». Elle pouvait aussi décrypter et modifier les runes. Même si elle était loin d'être la meilleure au combat, pour lui elle était la meilleure tout court.

Cependant comment pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Lui, le monstre. Lui, celui qui l'avait vilement crucifiée et torturée sous le prétexte d'une stupide guerre entre deux guildes. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal, et pourtant elle l'avait pardonné, sans rien exiger en retour. Elle l'avait toujours soutenus, et lui s'était donner à fond pour la garder en vie, ce qui n'est pas une chose aussi facile qu'il y paraît.

Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, la sentir contre lui le matin à son réveil. La voir ouvrir ses grand yeux noisettes. Passer une main dans ses beau cheveux et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il en avait marre. Marre parce que, personne ne lui avait jamais montré comment dire ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui cela lui aurait été bien utile. On l'avait toujours encouragé à s'éloigner de tout attachement, de toute dépendance affective et maintenant il en souffrait.

Gajeel aurait bien souhaiter dire à Reby à quel point il l'aimait, mais comment faire ?

* * *

Comment on fait pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ?

Reby regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Il allait bientôt être neuf heure du matin. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'auberge, elle s'était levée il y a bientôt une heure, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, restez chez elle, tranquillement.

Elle savait que si elle allait à la guilde, il avait de grandes chances qu'elle croise celui qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir. Si elle allait à la guilde et qu'elle le croisait, elle allait sûrement être trop gênée pour faire la moindre chose, mais elle ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de le reluquer, soudain elle se souviendrais de tous les rêves qu'elle faisait chaque nuits depuis plusieurs jours, elle se mettrais donc à saigner violemment du nez, et aurais l'air d'une parfait idiote.

En effet, elle rêvait toutes les nuits qu'un certain Gajeel Redfox venait taper à sa porte à une heure impossible de la nuit, elle lui ouvrait donc. Ils se retrouvaient nez à nez et il se mettait à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Doucement, puis plus sauvagement. Il la poussait dans la chambre et fermait la porte d'un coup de pied violent, il l'allongeait sur le lit, la déshabillait entièrement, la caressait partout où il lui était possible de le faire. Il enlevait sa chemise, puis comme si tout s'arrêtait d'un coup, il posait sa tête dans le coup de Reby, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmurais « Je plaisante » .

Puis il disparaissait et Reby se réveillait, seule et un peu plus en colère chaque matin.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle rêvait de lui toute les nuits, qu'elle l'aimait désespérément et que rien que de penser à lui cela lui provoquait de violents saignement de nez. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comment lui, le froid, distant, fort et terriblement beau dragonslayer aurait pus aimer une petite rat de bibliothèque faible comme elle ?

C'était impossible. Et même si elle avait l'ombre d'une chance, elle n'en aurais jamais le courage. Bien que leur relation était parfois tendue, elle tenait à ce qu'ils restent amis quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'elle soit amoureuse ou pas, celui lui convenait. Qu'elle saigne du nez ou pas, elle ne se risquerait à rien qui pourrait le faire s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle pensait qu'être ami valait mieux que rien, le connaissant...


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

L'aube se levait paisiblement sur la ville de Magnolia. Des gouttes perlaient des toîts de la grande ville, illuminés par le soleil qui montait dans le ciel. Un de ces toît, c'était Fairy Hills, le dortoirs des jeunes filles de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Le loyer y était relativement bas, et c'était très confortable comme endroit. Mais les garçons y étaient formellement interdis, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, et une certaine mage du nom d'Erza Scarlett y veillait particulièrement.

Ce matin là, une jeune linguiste était encore endormie, elle rêvait d'un homme en particulier. Cet homme en revanche, lui, ne dormait pas. Il était à l'auberge de Fairy Tail, assis au comptoire. Que faisait-il là si tôt ? Lui même ne savait pas trop, normalement il devrait être dans la forêt, avec son chat, l'exceed Panther Lily, et s'entraîner. Cependant ce matin là, il avait un étrange sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver aujourd'hui. Ce pressentiment l'avait empêcher de dormir, et l'avait poussé à se rendre à la guilde. Il sentait qu'il devait y être, que c'était important.

Les heures défilait et les mages affluaient à la guilde. Aucun n'avait osé demander à Gajeel ce qu'il faisait là si tôt. Elfman avait plaidé qu'on emmerde pas un homme du matin, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait peur de lui, les autres, ils faisaient juste leurs affaires dans leurs coins, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Gajeel était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, autant à cause du manque de sommeil qu'à cause d'une certaine mage aux cheveux bleu ciel qui hantait le peu d'heure à dormir qu'il avait eu. Il se serait éclaté la tête contre le mur pour avoir envisagé l'espace d'une seconde qu'être avec elle serait mieux que de rester tout seul. Ca c'est ce que sa tête lui dictait, son cœur, lui, tenait un tout autre discours. Tout comme son chat, qui un jour l'avait surpris à parler dans son sommeil.

Etrangement, Panther Lily ne s'était pas moquer de lui pour avoir murmurer « Ma crevette » ou encore « Je t'aime Reby » dans son sommeil, il avait jurer de garder le secret jusqu'à ce que Gajeel se décide à aller lui parler.Même si l'exceed savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gajeel sentit soudain une odeau étrange. Elle lui paraissait familière, mais quelques chose ne collait pas, sans pour autant qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se détacha du comptoire et se retourna afin de localiser d'où provenait cette frangrance, et ce qu'il vit le surprit du tout au tout.

Ce qui venait de passer la porte, dégageant cette odeur, c'était une jeune fille. Elle était petite, fine, et avait de jolies boucles bleu qui tombait sur ses épaules, sans parler de ses grand yeux noisette qui balayait l'auberge, où tout les mages avait cessé de s'affairer pour dévisager l'inconnue. Effectivement, s'était le portrait craché de Reby ! Mais ce n'était pas elle, de toute évidence.

L'inconnue avait des vêtements bien trop... moulants et sugestifs pour que se soit Reby. Toute en cuire et dentelles diverses, elle n'avait pas l'air très grande, mais ses talons aiguilles lui accordait quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Ses longs ongles, visiblement faux, était vernis, rouge écarlate, comme ses lèvres. Maquillée , trop maquillée. Impossible que se soit Reby.

Elle avança de quelques pas sous les regards de tout les mages présents. Et seules deux d'entre eux brisèrent le silence.

-Reeeeebyyyyy-chan ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ? Dirent Jett et Droy à l'unisson en se précipitant vers elle.

D'abord l'inconnue fit une drôle de tête, puis pris un air doux, comme Reby. Mais celui là semblait faux.

-Oh pour rien, j'avais juste envie d'essayer ! Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Presque instentanément, tout le monde reprit ses petites occupations, pensant que c'était Reby. Hors, Gajeel en était sûre, ce n'était pas elle, il la connaissait trop bien. Si la team Natsu avait été là, notamment Lucy, eut aussi l'aurais reconnu. Sans parler de Mirajane, qui était malade. Jamais là quand il faut ces crétins ! Pensa Gajeel.

L'inconnue s'avança d'ailleurs vers se dernier et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Automatiquement, Gajeel se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea méchament.

-T'es qui toi ? Lança le dragonslayer.

-Reby Macgarden. Affirma l'inconnue avec une moue aguicheuse.

-Non t'es pas Reby. Reby je la connais bien, et c'est pas toi !

Pile au moment ou Gajeel allait lui demander de nouveau comment elle s'appelait, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

-Salut Gajeel ! Dit une voix bien trop familière derrière lui.

C'est seulement à ce moment que le dragonslayer remarqua qu'il reignait de nouveau un silence de plomb dans la guilde

Putain...pensa Gajeel... Voilà la vrai Reby

-'Lut . Dit y'a ton sosie là tu saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ? Dit-il.

Et ce fut au tour de l'inconnue de se retourner vers Reby et de lui sourrire, un peu sadiquement il faut l'avouer.

-Coucou petite sœur !

Gajeel s'étrangla avec le plomb liquide qu'il buvait. Et tout le monde eut la même réaction :

-Kôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôaaaaaaaaa ?!

* * *

Sa vous plaît? Evidement se sera bien différent de Rivalités chez les Macgarden, c'est presque comme si il y avait juste les mêmes personnages, le passé de Reby n'est même pas le même! ^^ Je sais pour un début c'est un peu court, mais on fait ce qu'on peut... Et puis je rallongerais par la suite ne vous inquiétez pas :D

Des reviews? Des menaces de mort? Allez y, dîtes toujours :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Les explications avait été assez vite, il avait sûrement beaucoup plus à dire sur cette histoire, mais Reby ne semblait pas avoir très envie de parler tout ça. Tant mieu, pensa Gajeel, il avait pas non plus envie d'y passer des heures!

Apparement, l'inconnue en question et soeur de Reby s'appelait Aneeta , s'était la soeur jumelle de Reby, elle avait grandi ensemble chez leur grand-mère après que leur mère, Rebecca, soit morte en couche. Elles n'avaient jamais connu leur père, ni aucun autre membre de leur famille. Aneeta avait dit qu'elle était de retour en ville afin d'intégrer Fairy Tail, le maître n'étant pas là sa se ferait dans une ou deux semaines tout au plus. Reby ne semblait pas enchanté à cette idée. Sa bonne humeure semblait s'être évaporé, jusqu'à maintenant Gajeel croyait cela impossible.

Gajeel tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit et de se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'il aimait bien. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se trouvait entre les deux soeur et commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elles se disaient des choses tout à fait banales, mais entre elles il y avait comme une sorte de tensions, comme si elle allait se dévorer l'une l'autre sans prévenir, d'un instant à l'autre.

Autant Aneeta affichait une expressions amusé et un sourire sadique, autant le visage de Reby semblait fermé et indifférent.

La conversation entre les deux filles en vînt aux missions sur le tableau d'affichage de l'auberge, sans vraiment qu'on sache pourquoi.

Aneeta observait Gajeel du coin de l'oeil, lu avait la tête dans son verre et tentait de se faire oublier.

-On pourrait faire une mission toute les deux qu'est-ce-que t'en pense chère petite soeur? Demanda Aneeta.

-Si tu veux, répondit froidement l'interressé, sans même un regard.

Aneeta se leva et se dirigea vers le tableu d'affichage où elle chercha une mission lui convenant.

Gajeel était toujours en train d'essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit, il se sentait mal mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, comme ce pressentiment qui l'avait poussé à se lever extraordinairement tôt ce matin, un autre lui dictait à présent de partir, que c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieu à faire.

Sans crier gare le dragonslayer se leva et marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à franchier la porte lorsque...

-Gajeel! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Putain... Non pitié... Je n'éxiste plus... Oubliez moi! Pensa-t-il. Néanmoin il se retourna et toisa la petite mage aux cheveux bleu qui l'avait appelé d'un air mauvais.

-Gajeel... dit Reby timidement, tu accepterais... de venir en mission avec nous?

Se retrouver seul avec les deux soeur était vraiment la dernière chose que voulais le dragonslayer.

-Non. Répondit-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

Puis il tourna le dos à la crevette et s'en alla. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Reby pris son courage à deux mains et lui attrapa le bras.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Gajeel eut un moment de réfléctions. Certes il n'avait absolument aucune envie de partir en mission avec Reby et sa soeur qui avait l'air d'une folle et qui se faisait passer pour elle. Mais en même temps, Aneeta ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, et savoir sa crevette seule avec elle, même si c'était sa soeur... Putain... pensa Gajil en se giflant intérieurement, je peux rien lui refuser!

Petite crevette manipulatrice, plus c'est petit plus c'est vicieux!

-C'est quoi cette mission? Soupira Gajeel, résigné.

-Il faut détruire une guilde noire. Soit à la gare à huit heure.

-Ok, répondit le dragonslayer.

Gajeel se sentait soumis. Voilà qu'elle lui donnait des ordres! Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout... Il s'éloigna afin de retourner chez lui faire son sac.

-Gajeel? Dit timidement Reby derrière lui.

-Quoi encore?! Hurla le dragonslayer en se retournant, à bout.

Gajeel pouvait être sympa quand il voulait, et encore... Mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus!

-Merci. Dit Reby en lui faisant un petit sourrire en coin.

Gajeel adorait lorsqu'elle souriait... Oh non voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait bon sang?! Il se retourna, mort de honte.

-M'ouais. A toute à l'heure. Dit-il en s'éloignant et pour de bon cette fois!

Bon sang... Comment une simple crevette peut-elle avoir tant d'emprise sur lui?!

Reby se retourna, se dirigeant vers la guilde. Contente que Gajeel est accepté, mais aussi furieuse de devoir partir en mission avec sa soeur. Oui, elle la détestait, et alors? Aneeta le lui rendait bien.

Etant petite, Reby était très faible et elle tombait souvent malade, c'est pourquoi elle restait souvent chez elle, avec sa grand-mère qui lui lisait des histoires. C'est de là que lui venait sa passion pour la lecture. Aneeta, elle, détestait lire, et passait sa vie dans les bois. Elle traînait souvent avec une bande de mages de la forêt qui lui avait appris à maîtriser la magie des plantes.

Un jour, en tentant de réveiller sa grand-mère Reby s'était rendu compte que cette dernière était morte. Elle était toute froide, inerte. Terroriser et perdue, la petite fille aux cheveux bleux qu'elle était à l'époque avait couru dans les bois pour chercher sa soeur.

Elle l'avait trouvé dans l'un des recoins les plus sombres de la forêt, hors Reby détestait les endroits sombres. Elle s'était ainsi retrouvée morte de trouille, devant sa soeur et ses amis, la suppliant de revenir à la maison car leur grand-mère était morte et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Aneeta n'avait même pas sourciller, elle était partie avec sa bande, et n'était jamais revenue, laissant Reby toute seule.

Les villageois firent enterrer sa grand-mère. Lors des funérailles, Reby, du haut de ses dix ans, s'était retournée presque tout les cinq minutes, souhaitant voir Aneeta revenir, repentissante, mais personne ne vînt.

Reby entra à Fairy Tail quelque mois après, et n'eut plus jamais de nouvelle de sa soeur. Dumoins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Juste avant qu'elle rentre dans la guilde, Aneeta revint le papier à la main.

-C'est bon, dans deux heures on est partis. Dit cette dernière.

-D'accord. A propos Gajeel vient avec nous, dit Reby. Bon moi j'y vais j'ai mes affaires à préparer.

Reby s'en alla, tournant le dos à Aneeta, qui elle aussi se dirigea vers son hôtel pensant avec jubilation au mauvais coup qu'elle était en train de préparer à sa soeur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**

Je me suis giflé intérieurement comme Gajeel en m'apercevant à qu'elle point je l'avais fait devenir...trop... mielleux! Pourquoi... Oh god why... Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait?! O.O

C'est pourquoi dans se chapitre je tente de le faire plus...hum... "lui-même" disons! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus, même si je pense que ce n'est toujours pas assez long, je reviens très vite avec la suite mes CPLs (chers petits lecteurs)!

Bye :D

PS: Désolée pour ceux qui ont été déçu par mon histoire un peu (beaucoup) vague de "Rivalités chez les MacGarden", promis celle là serait beaucoup (je l'espère) mieu! J'ai une idée beaucoup plus précise de ce que je veux faire cette fois!

Pour ceux qui suivent "Les héritiers des fées" je planche sur la suite, qui arrivera bientôt, pour ceux qui ne conaissent pas encore, je vous invite à allez y jetez un coup d'oeil ;D!


	4. Chapitre 3

Reby attendait patiemment sur le banc qui se trouvait sur le quai de la gare de Magnolia. Gajeel lui, était debout, et tapait frénétiquement du pied par terre, témoignant de son manque cruel de patience.

Mais là Reby comprenait parfaitement qu'il manquait de patience.

-Merde mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fous ?! Elle a plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Pépia le dragonslayer.

-Je sais, je sais. Si elle n'est pas là quand le train sera arrivé, on part sans elle .Lui dit Reby, l'air renfermée.

Évidement, partir sans Aneeta, ce n'est pas cela qui aurait déranger Reby, bien au contraire, mais malheureusement pour elle, s'était sa chère sœur qui avait l'ordre de mission. Peut importe. Si il le fallait, il ferait sans elle !

Malheureusement pour la petite mage des mots qui se réjouissait d'avance de partir sans sa sœur, une silhouette toute de cuire apparu à l'horizon, avec un petit sac sur l'épaule. Aneeta . Elle était là.

-T'es en retard. Fit remarqué Reby alors qu'Aneeta s'asseyait entre Gajeel , qui était toujours débout, et elle.

L'intéressée ne répondit même pas, elle sortit un miroir de son sac et commença à se repoudrer le nez.

L'attente dura une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, et le train arriva. Les trois mages trouvèrent un compartiments libre parmi ceux dont le wagon disposait. En traversant le couloir, Gajeel et les deux sœurs ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Un grand, musclé, avec des cheveux hyper long en bataille et des piercings sur le visage, et deux filles physiquement identiques, sauf qu'elles étaient les exacts opposées l'une de l'autre.L'une était plutôt simple, toute mignonne et très colorée. L'autre était pulpeuse et ostentatoire , habillé d'une combinaison en cuire très moulante, et maquillé à l'extrême. Le trio était plus que remarquable dans le train bondé, et tout le monde les dévisageaient, Aneeta semblait aimé cela, mais Reby et Gajeel furent heureux de finalement arriver à leur compartiment.

Il y avait deux banquettes, Gajeel s'assit sur celle de gauche, presque instinctivement Reby s'assit sur celle de droite, et Aneeta se mit à côté de sa sœur.

Le train démarra, Gajeel observait le paysage défiler, Reby faisait la même chose, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, ses écouteurs fermement enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

Plus d'une demi-heure passa, et c'est là qu'un frisson glacé parcouru la nuque du dragonslayer. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il tourna la tête, pour voir Aneeta qui le dévisageait avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Gajeel la toisa d'un air vraiment mauvais, n'importe qui aurait alors détourner le regard, mais pas Aneeta, elle au contraire, le regarda plus intensément alors.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'a a me regarder comme ça ?! Dit Gajeel.

Aneeta soupira et lui répondit d'un air résigné.

-C'est tes cheveux. Ils sont vraiment bizarres.

Gajeel vit rouge. PERSONNE, non PERSONNE n'avait le droit de dire du mal de ces cheveux.

Reby les regardait, elle s'attendait à ce que Gajeel frappe Aneeta, ou quelques chose dans le genre, en revanche elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gajeel ait le moindre répondant. Elle avait tort.

-T'es bien placé pour parler avec tes cheveux de perroquet, on dirait que tu les as passé à la javel.

La mage des mots explosa de rire alors qu'Aneeta affichait une expression qui penchait entre le dégoût et l'envie de meurtre. Elle ne disait rien, et fusillait Gajeel du regard, si un regard avait pu tuer...

Reby ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire devant la tête d'Aneeta, elle se tenait les côtes comme si elle allait exploser, Gajeel tourna la tête vers elle, et fusilla du regard avec ses grand yeux grenat et son demi sourire satisfait. Aneeta d'autant plus sidérée que la façon dont Gajeel observait Reby ne lui échappa pas. Il aimait la voir rire et il semblait heureux d'en être à l'origine. Sa ne devait pas arriver souvent.

En un éclair, Aneeta reprit toute son assurance. Elle venait de mettre la main sur le détail qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps...

Le train s'arrêta, et le trio descendis du train. Heureusement la gare était quasiment déserte, ainsi ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la ville indiqué sur l'ordre de mission : Konachi.

Aneeta les guida à travers les rues et les maisons pour finalement arrivé à l'orée d'une forêt.

-Tu m'expliques, là où on vas ? Demanda Reby, à moitié effrayé par l'idée d'avoir à traversé un bois obscure, et le fait que cela pourrait réveiller des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouit depuis longtemps.

-La maison du commanditaire de la mission se trouve hors du village. Dit Aneeta. Il va falloir qu'on traverse les bois...

* * *

Finit l'intro, au prochain chapitre les choses sérieuses commencent ;) !

Donc fini les chapitres ultra-court, j'espère. J'aurais déjà beaucoup plus de choses à dire.

J'espère que vous avez aimé mes CPLs. Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

:D


	5. Chapitre 4

Les trois mages s'enfoncèrent dans les bois sans vraiment y réfléchir. Aneeta marcha à un bon mètre devant eux et les guida à travers les arbres qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Autant Gajeel se fichait éperdument de marcher plusieurs heures dans une forêt sombre , voir d'y passer la nuit, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Reby.

La petite mage des mots détestait par dessus tout les endroits sombres et elle les évitait au maximum. Hors, là pour le coup, elle n'avait pas le choix. S'est avec une certaine réticence qu'elle suivait sa soeur, et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'aggriper au bras de Gajeel. Elle savait que c'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire, mais elle était vraiment morte de trouille.

Même si ça lui faisait un peu mal, Reby pensait à sa grand-mère, et aux chansons qu'elle lui chantait pour l'endormir lorsqu'elle avait peur du noir. Elle revoyait encore sa petite chambre, avec les étagère pleine de livre, le petit coffre à jouet en bois et son lit dont les bareaux en métal entrecroisés formaient un coeur sur la tête de lit. Elle se souvenait de sa grand-mère, assise sur le rebord de son lit, tenant sa main, lui sourrire gentillement, passer une main sur son visage ridée afin d'écarter une mèche à peine encore bleue, ternie par les années, et lui dire de s'endormir. Comme toujours Reby protestait en disant que dans le noir il y avait des monstres comme dans ses livres et qu'elle avait peur. Sa grand-mère allumait alors une petite vielleuse et lui chantait une chanson.

_Allonge toi tranquillement, ferme les yeux,_

_Il te suffira seulement d'attendre un peu_

_Même si tu as peur, même si tu as froid,_

_Rappelles-toi que ceux qui t'aime veillent sur toi_

_Jamais il ne t'abandonneront_

_Regarde maintenant ,ils sont là,_

_N'attend plus un instant, et court dans leurs bras_

A chaque fois Reby s'endormait avant que sa grand-mère est fini de chanter, et elle ne sû jamais la suite de cette chanson, pour peu qu'il y en ait une. Après que cette chanson, Reby faisait toujours le même rêve. Il y avait un énorme champs, avec beaucoup de personnes, tous le monde l'aimait et elle se précipitait dans les bras d'un individus en particulier, dont elle ne voyait jamais le visage, la personne en question lui murmurais quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, puis il lui semblait que tout allait bien et que tout était merveilleux, puis elle se réveillait.

Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, Reby n'avait jamais refait ce rêve.

La mage des mots tentait de se calmer en se remémorant les paroles de cette chanson que lui chantait sa grand-mère et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle les murmurait. Evidemement, les sons provenant de la bouche entre ouverte de Reby était quasiment inaudibles. Sauf pour un certain dragonslayer à l'ouïe particulièrement dévellopée.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu chantes? Demanda soudain Gajeel, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le trio.

Reby fut légèrement surprise par la question n'ayant pas réalisé elle même qu'elle murmurait les paroles, elle leva la tête vers Gajeel, quittant du regard ces pieds. Mauvaise idée pour une petite mage aussi maladroite qu'elle. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, elle trébucha sur une branche, et Gajeel lui attrapa le bras au vol, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

Reby se releva brusquement et fixa Gajeel timidement.

-Fait gaffe la crevette, alors tu chantais quoi? Re-demanda le dragonslayer.

-Hein quoi? Euh.. Non, rien. Balbutia Reby, qui était maintenant devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

Gajeel aussi était légèrement rouge, allez savoir pourquoi, mais il était un peu frustré par le refus de Reby de lui dire ce qu'elle chantait. Il avait clairement entendus un petit air, et des bribes de paroles. Il en était sûr, et il aurait aimé savoir de quoi il retournait.

Le trio marcha encore pendant plus d'une heure avec la même formation. Aneeta devant, repérant les lieux, cherchant la fameuse maison du commenditaire, et Reby et Gajeel à l'arrière qui la suivaient sans broncher. Cependant entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail, le silence était presque plus parlant que les mots eux même. Tous deux regardait systématiquement dans des directions opposés, fuyant intelligement le regard l'un de l'autre. Mais sa personne ne le remarqua, car il n'y avait personne à par les trois mages dans la forêt, et Aneeta réfléchissait consciensieusement à son plan, se fichant éperdument du mage d'acier et de la linguiste qui marchait derrière elle.

La marche durait et durait jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber, là Aneeta se retourna vers ses deux compagnons un air résigné sur le visage.

-C'est évident qu'on y arrivera jamais avant demain matin, et encore il faudrait qu'on marche toute la nuit. Annonça-t-elle.

Gajeel grogna en guise de réponse et marcha de quelques mettres sur sa droite avant de trouver un arbre qui lui convenait et d'en grimper en sommet. Une fois installé entre les branches entremêlés, à pein couvertes par quelques feuilles, le dragonslayer posa sa tête contre le tron en tenta de s'endormir.

Reby eut d'abord du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, mais lorsqu'il ne bougea définitivement plus dans son arbre et qu'Aneeta commença à allumer un feu, la petite mage commen ça un peu à paniquer.

-On vas passer la nuit ici?! S'exclama Reby.

-Oui petite soeur. Tiens aide moi à faire un feu au lieu de paniquer.

-Mais...je...je...je ne panique pas! Solid Script Fire!

Le tas de bois d'Aneeta pris feu au contact des mots qu'avait envoyé Reby, et la mage de la forêt se réchauffa les mains un instant. Reby, ne sachant pas quoi faire, décida de s'asseoir elle aussi au coin du feu, et elle regarda les flammes danser et danser pendant un long moments. Cela lui rappelait l'immense cheminée en pierre que possédait sa grand-mère où elle faisait à manger autrefois.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses larmes de nostalgie, et par miracle, parvînt à ses fins.

Finalement, épuisée, Reby posa son sac contre une grosse branche, ce qui lui fit office d'oreiller, et elle s'endormi, bercée par le bruit des flammes crépitantes.

Deux heures passèrent, Aneeta ne s'endormi pas. Gajeel non plus.

Le dragonslayer était perché en haut de son arbres, et tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Encore une fois, et il trouvait que cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps, il avait un très très mauvais pressentiments. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il fasse une insomnie en haut d'un arbre, perdu en pleine forêt avec en bas deux soeur qui se déteste et qui ne se sont pas vu depuis une dizaine d'année, ou alors si c'était juste son imagination.

Cela l'inquiétait tout de même, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu une imagination très fertile. Autrefois Metallicana lui avait dit que c'était une qualité. Que passer du temps à rêver ne servait strictement à rien, et que c'était une perte de temps. Sur le moment, Gajeel l'avait écouté et c'était dit que si Metallicana le disait ça devait être vrai. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf à cette époque là!

Cependant, parfois il arrive que Gajeel souhaiterait pouvoir rêver à une autre vie. Mais il en était totalement incapable. A présent il pense qu'avoir des perspectives d'avenir ne sert strictement à rien, il en est convaincu.

Gajeel se disait qu'en ce moment, il avait l'impression de beaucoup trop réfléchir pour rien. Il ressentait une étrange attraction vers le bas de son arbre, et il ne l'expliquait pas vraiment. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui l'attirait tant. Dans la pénombre, au bas de l'arbre, à peine éclairer par les flammes qui dansaient à côté d'elle, allongés sur une branche, il y avait un point orange et bleu.

Une petit fée qui dormait paisiblement à côté de l'arbre, dans sa petite robe orangée.

Gajeel détourna immédiatement le regard. Il ne voulait plus la regarder, si il continuait il se sentirait obligé de descendre pour la protéger. Cette sensation était affreusement gênante, où qu'elle soit il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il se sentait d'autant coupable qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal par le passé, il savait que si il n'était pas là et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal il ne se le pardonnerais jamais.

Ce genre de pensée lui avait toujours été inconnues par le passé, et, étrangement, il aurait souhaiter qu'elles le restent...

Il jeta un dernier regard ,malgré lui, à la petite mage sous l'arbre. Il l'observa plus longuement qu'il ne l'aurai souhaiter. Il regardait avec attention ses jambes toutes fines, puis sa robe orangée qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des cuisses, il observait son teint crémeux, légèrement rosé, ses cheveux bleus, retenus par un bandeau, lui aussi de couleur orange, qui flottaient légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait un air apaisée sur le visage, contrairement à l'air inquiet qu'elle avait eu toute la journée. Elle était vraiment magnifique ainsi, comme une vrai fée.

Biensûre jamais Gajeel n'aurait dit de tels choses. Il n'aurait pas non plus pensé à de tels mots, mais au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Même si cela l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

Il resta encore un instant à l'observer silencieusement c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle frissonait légèrement. Oh non... Il n'allait pas le faire tout de même...

Et si, rattrapé par tout ses sentiments qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner, Gajeel descendis de son arbre, et il se retrouva face à Reby, toujours endormi par terre. Aneeta observait la scène, mais le dragonslayer était tellement obnubilé par Reby qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il se détestait, comment il pouvait faire ça? Lui?!

Il grogna d'agacement et enleva son manteau. Il le déposa doucement sur Reby pour qu'il lui tienne chaud. Puis il se retournait vers Aneeta qui le regardait lui.

-Quoi?! Pépia Gajeel.

-Non, rien. C'est juste flagrand. Répondit Aneeta, détendu.

-Quoi?! Répéta Gajeel comme si il ne savait dire que ça.

-Bah que tu l'aime.

Gajeel ne répondit rien, il la regarda d'un air pire que mauvais et regrimpa dans son arbre, sans un mot. Il finit par s'endormir, Aneeta, elle ne dormi pas, ou très peu.

Bien trop occupée par le plan qu'elle préparais pour le lendemain...


	6. Chapitre 5

Lorsque Reby se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, elle était loin d'en avoir envie. Durant ces premières secondes de réveil, elle les avait ouverts instinctivement, et après avoir entraperçu la forêt autour d'elle, elle les avait refermés immédiatement. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son douiller petit lit à Fairy Hills, mais bel et bien au beau milieu d'une forêt avec Gajeel, qu'elle aimait secrètement, et avec Aneeta, qu'elle détestait publiquement.

Elle se disait qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle était dans son petit monde à elle, et elle n'avait à répondre de rien. Son cerveau lui disait que tant qu'elle gardait les yeux clos, elle pourrait rester en paix. Son pauvre dos lui dictait tout autre chose. Il était tout engourdi et elle avait visiblement, très mal dormi, heureusement elle n'avait pas eu froid.

Elle se leva d'un coup et sentit quelque chose tomber à ses genoux. Elle se frotta les yeux, s'étira et observa la chose qu'elle prenait pour une couverture. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas eu au moment de s'endormir, il aurait été étrange qu'elle apparaisse pendant son sommeil non ? Il passa ses mains sur l'étoffe. Elle ne connaissait pas cette matière. On aura dit du cuir, mais c'est très doux, chaud, et terriblement confortable. Elle la retourna afin de mieux l'examiner .

Le bord de l'étoffe était clouté et des plumes étaient attachées sur le bord droit de ce qui semblait être un manteau. Et pas n'importe quel manteau... Celui de Gajeel ?!

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être affreusement gêner à cette idée... Alors il l'avait mis sur elle pendant qu'elle dormait?! Et..Et...Enfin...Il s'était bougé pour ça ?!

Reby sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, cette petite attention avait une indicible douceur pour elle. En ce moment dans sa vie, bien qu'elle soit perdu dans une forêt crade et déserte pleine d'insecte avec un psychopathe hyper violent et une jumelle qui venait de refaire surface après dix-ans sans avoir donné aucun signe de vie, elle était plus heureuse que jamais!

Gajeel Redfox, l'insensible par excellence, lui avait mis son manteau pour qu'elle, Reby MacGarden, n'ait pas froid ! WAAAAAAA !

Si vous avez déjà été passionnément amoureux de quelqu'un inaccessible qui a eu ce genre d'attention pour vous, vous savez ce qu'elle ressens. Sinon, vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer.

Elle ne pu s'en empêcher, elle serra l'étoffe fort contre elle et inspira profondément afin d'avoir le nez empli de ces puissantes effluves de divers métaux qui en émanaient. Elle nageait dans le bonheurs. Elle aurait souhaité que ce moment dure toujours mais elle savait que rien de dure toujours.

-Bon ça y est t'es réveillée ? Dit Aneeta avec une grand exaspération en la regardant de haut.

Reby se leva d'un bond, et toisa sa sœur avec un regard aussi méprisant que le lui permettait ces jolies yeux.

-Oui. Dit-elle en serrant le manteau de Gajeel contre elle.

-Bon vas poser le manteau du hérisson sur banc et viens avec moi, on va cueillir des champignons.

La petite mage des mots n'aimait pas que sa sœur appelle Gajeel « le hérisson », mais elle savait que c'était parfaitement inutile de répondre à cette idiote.

Reby s'avança vers l'arbre de dragonslayer, et elle leva la tête vers le ciel . Tout en haut, elle pouvait apercevoir Gajeel, bien calé entre les branches, torse nu, visiblement toujours endormi. Elle poussa un soupir et posa, à regret, le manteau sur l'une des branches les plus basses, enfin celles qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Puis elle suivi sa sœur dans la forêt.

Leur marche dura longtemps, elle s'enfoncèrent très profondément dans la forêt, et Reby commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-On ne vas pas trop loin là ? Lança la linguiste.

-Bien sûre que non ! Les champignons poussent là où le sol est humide et dans l'obscurité ! Pépia sa sœur.

-Génial... Ironisa Reby avec un profond dégoût... Tout ce que j'aime...

Elles durent marcher encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'Aneeta ne relève la tête vers Reby. Cette fois il faisait vraiment très sombre et Reby avait peine à bien voire toute les racines autour d'elle qui menaçaient de la faire trébucher au moindre faux pas. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Soudain autour d'elle les branches, les racines et même les buissons se mirent à bouger. Elle se retrouva encerclée par diverses plantes de tout les genres et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle comprit.

Le regard d'Aneeta était en fait plus qu'expressif. Son air sadique et satisfaite, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'important et à la fois d'utile qui lui garantissait une réussite parfaite. C'était plus qu'évident. C'était Aneeta qui contrôlait ces plantes, et Reby en était la cible.

Avant qu'elle pu réagir ou ce mettre à courir, des racines lui entravèrent les jambes, puis les bras. Elle était loin d'avoir la force nécéssaire pour le débatre. Les différentes lianes et racines la firent tomber, puis la plaquèrent au sol. Là elle était à la merci totale de sa sœur. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ce défaire de ses liens, en vain.

Aneeta marcha de jusqu'à sa sœur, qu'elle prit un grand plaisir à regarder de haut. Elle la jugea un moment, son incapacité totale à se défendre lui plaisait beaucoup. Cela l'amusait. A ce moment là, elle aurait très bien pu la tuer comme une fourmi qu'on écrase. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas ce salir les mains.

-Tu m'as l'air en mauvaise posture. Dit-elle calmement.

-Ah oui tu crois ? Bon sang mais...Disait Reby en se débattant... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Les lianes se resserrèrent plus fermement encore sur les poignet et les pied de Reby, lui arrachant un cris de douleur.

-Arrête de te débattre, ou sa se resserrera encore, et ça finira par te casser les poignets et les chevilles.

Étrangement Reby se débattit beaucoup moins violemment d'un coup. On se demande pourquoi.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça putain ?! Qu'est-ce-que...tu veux ?! Cria la mage des mots.

Reby jurait rarement, quand elle le faisait, il fallait vraiment une bonne raison.

-Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple. Depuis plus de dix ans tu as une vie heureuse avec des personnes qui t'aiment et qui te respectent dans ta guilde, tu as même un dragonslayer amoureux de toi pour veiller sur toi. Moi je n'ai jamais rien eu de tout ça. C'est moi qui suis sensé avoir tout ça !

-Qu-quoi ?Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?! Et puis...tu es jalouse?!

-Bien sûre que oui ! Mais maintenant tout ça, c'est fini.

Aneeta sortit une petit fiole contenant un liquide mauve de son sac. Elle la but en une gorgée, puis elle sortit une autre fiole, contenant cette fois un liquide couleur ivoire, et s'approcha de Reby.

-Boit. Dit-elle en tendant la fiole à la jeune mage.

Cette dernière fit non de la tête.

-Boit, sinon je te casse les bras.

Non sans afficher un air de colère, Reby ouvrit la bouche. Aneeta lui fit boire tout le contenu de la petit fiole. Ca n'avait pas de goût, cependant Reby ne put retenir quelque larmes. Qu'allait faire cette fiole ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Il ne se passa pas plus d'une minute avant que Reby ressente de violente douleurs dans le ventre, et qu'elle est l'impression de fondre. Littéralement. Une vague de chaleur semblait l'envelopper lorsque soudain, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, Reby se retrouve avec les vêtements, les cheveux et le maquillage d'Aneeta. Et qu'Aneeta sois la réplique parfaite de Reby. Elle avaient échangé leur corps.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça?!Hurla Reby, terrorisée.

-Ton nouveau corps. Répondit Aneeta, toute fière. C'est un enchantement qui fait qu'à présent je suis toi, et tu es moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé !

-Un...Un enchantement ?!

-Oui, et toi qui a lu beaucoup de livre tu devrais savoir comment on brise ce genre d'enchantement hein ?

Reby baissa la tête. Bien sûre qu'elle savait ! Qui ne le sait pas d'une certaine manière... Tout les contes de fées ne sont pas faux, en l'occurrence seul le baiser de l'homme qu'on aime peut mettre fin à ce genre d'enchantement.

-Tu sais Reby, commença Aneeta, pendant des années j'ai fait mon possible pour avoir une des pires réputation de Fiore, ce qui implique que maintenant c'est la tienne. Et oui cette chienne de vie que j'ai toujours eut est désormais à toi... Et Gajeel, est à moi.

C'est ainsi qu'Aneeta tourna les talons à Reby, toujours prisonnière des lianes, en riant à gorge déployée. Reby ,elle, pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Bien sûre qu'elle n'abandonnait pas, elle tenterais de retrouver Gajeel et de lui expliquer, mais il était évident que jamais il ne l'embrasserait, et qu'elle resterait prisonnière de ce corps à jamais. Maudite Aneeta, elle le payerais cher. Mais avant tout cela, il faut que Reby se libère de ses liens, et ça ce n'est pas gagné.

* * *

Gajeel toujours perché dans les arbres, venait à peine de se réveiller. Il regardait le ciel, sans nuage, à travers les branches et les feuilles de son arbre. Il pensait à Reby, mais ça, il était bien trop fier pour se l'avouer à lui même. Reby, qui dormait en bas avec son manteau sur le dos. Il espérait au moins ne pas avoir à s'expliquer pour ça. De toute façon il ne le ferait pas.

Poussé par un profond sentiments d'avoir manqué quelque chose, un détail important, il descendis de son arbre.

Il trouva son manteau perché sur une branche basse, qui récupéra et enfila.

En suite il se dirigea vers Reby, qui était assise par terre et lui tournait le dos. Elle mangeait une pomme, qu'elle avait dû trouver dans la forêt, on ne sait où.

Dès que cette dernière eut remarquer la présence du dragonslayer, elle se jeta sa pomme, qu'elle avait fini, et se retourna vers Gajeel.

-Coucou Gajeel ! Lança-t-elle

Aneeta imitait le ton de Reby à la perfection, Gajeel s'y laissa prendre.

-'Lut crevette. Bon elle est où Aneeta, faut qu'on y aille non ?Dit le dragonslayer, plus en grognant qu'autre chose.

-En faite, on a vu le commanditaire ce matin, il...Il semblerait qu'une autre guilde est accepté la mission, donc on vas rentrer. Aneeta est toujours chez lui, elle a dit qu'elle ne rentrait pas avec nous.

Là Gajeel était pris au dépourvu. Alors il avait passé deux jours dans une forêt dégueulasse pour ça?! Rentrer parce que la mission n'est plus disponible.

Il grogna de mécontentement puis s'adressa de nouveau à celle qu'il pensait être Reby.

-Et comment on est sensé se repérer dans cette immense forêt sans elle ?

-Elle m'a indiqué comment rentrer, sa vas aller.

Gajeel grogna en guise de réponse, comme à son habitude, et les deux mages s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Gajeel avait toujours ce sentiments de malaises profond, quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il finirent par sortir de la forêt au bout de trois heures de marches, et prirent le train pour Magnolia.

A dix huit heures et demie, ils mirent le pied sur le quai de la gare de Magnolia. Aneeta avait réussi. Tout avait fonctionné à merveille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, toujours dans l'épaisse forêt, Reby attendait. Elle avait remarqué que plus les heures passaient, plus les lianes perdait en force, encore quelques heures et elle pourait s'en défaire. Elle avait faim, elle avait froid, elle avait peur.

Elle suppliait de tout son cœur n'importe quel cieux que Gajeel se rende compte de la supercherie et qu'il vienne la chercher.

Reby pleurait très souvent, mais elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que cette fois là. Enfin, si il y avait bien une fois, à l'enterrement de sa grand mère.

Reby hurlait, pleurait, suppliait, mais en vain. Car personne n'était là pour écouter.

-Gajeeeeeel ! Gajeeeeeeeeeeel ! Au secours... .. Pitié...Quelqu'un...Gajeel...Gajeel...

Elle commençait à perdre conaissance lorsqu'elle apperçut des ombres venir vers elle. Les ombres murmuraient des choses que Reby ne comprenait pas tant elle était fatigué... Puis alors que les ombres était cette fois tout prêt, Reby perdit pied dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Note de l'auteure: Bon la suite arrive, soyez patient, car je suis bien malade! Génial le weekend en tête à tête avec mon paquet de mouchoirs... -_-'! Alors sinon qu'en pensez-vous? Aneeta est diabolique je trouve... et puis je suis sûrement un peu trop sadique avec Reby... Mais bon quand il le faut il le faut! Je vous rassure, cette histoire ce termine bien...globalement.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Note de l'auteure : _

_Tout d'abord à genoux, je souhaiterais m'exuser devant tous mes chers lecteurs pour l'attente. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis maintes et maintes fois auparavant, j'ai un exposé de SVT sur l'IVG (glauque) et un exposé de physique sur les arthropodes (vilaines bê-bêtes) en cours. Sans parler des devoirs, et tout le tralala..._

_Alors je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour tous ce retard mais moi, je suis débordée!_

* * *

L'obscurité était dense, presque impossible de s'en défaire. Mais c'était agréable. Elle ne souhaitait pas quitter le noir.

Car tant qu'elle était à l'intérieure, il faisait chaud, elle se sentait bien, et c'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. S'aurait été trop douloureux. Car elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même : Aneeta avait réussi son coup.

Elle avait pris son apparence. Elle avait pris tout ce qu'elle avait en même temps.

Ses amis. Sa maison. Jet. Doy. Lucy. Et tout les autres. Sans parler de Gajeel... Le peu d'amitier qu'elle avait réussi à entretenir avec lui venait de s'envoler en fumé. Aneeta lui avait tout voler en moins d'une minute.

En l'occurence, elle lui avait complètement voler sa vie.

Comment pouvait-on être cruel à ce point? Jusque là, Reby pensait cela impossible. Après tout Aneeta était sa soeur, et même si elle l'avait toujours détesté, elle avait nourri l'espoir qu'un jour, peut être, avec de la chance, les choses pourraient s'arranger entre elles.

Mais apparement non. Reby s'était encore une fois fait de fausses idées. Et Aneeta était irrécupérable.

Reby se remémorait tout les bons moments du passés, surtout ceux avec Gajeel enfait. Dans ses oreilles résonnait la chanson que sa grand-mère lui chantait.

_Allonge toi tranquillement, ferme les yeux,_

_Il te suffira seulement d'attendre un peu_

_Même si tu as peur, même si tu as froid,_

_Rappelles-toi que ceux qui t'aime veillent sur toi_

_Jamais il ne t'abandonneront_

_Regarde maintenant ,ils sont là,_

_N'attend plus un instant, et court dans leurs bras_

Il lui semblait même entendre une autre chanson. Mais ce qu'elle entendait n'avait aucun sens. Plus elle la réentendais, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chanson. C'était beaucoup trop brute. Trop saccadé.

Plus le temps passait plus les paroles devenaient claires. Il y avait différentes voix.

_Si elle ne se réveille pas j'en fais de la patté pour chien! (homme)_

_Tagueule Koo. (femme)_

_Quoi tagueule? Si elle sait ou se trouve l'autre salope... (re-homme)_

_Attend! Je crois qu'elle ouvre les yeux (re-femme)_

Effectivement Reby commençait peu à peu à réouvrir les yeux et à distinguer la lumière, même si elle ne le souhaitait pas. D'abord elle distingua vaguement des formes. Peut être des silhouettes.

Puis, finalement, elle arriva clairement à distinguer une femme et un homme penché sur elle. Cependant ils ne disaient mot.

Par réflexe, sans doute, elle tenta de bouger les bras et les mains, quelles agréable surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus attachée! Enfin, si, mais juste la taille. A une chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

-Hey attendez une minute! Vous êtes qui! Et puis d'abord détachez moi!

La femme se baissa vers Reby, et commença à s'affairer pour la détacher tout en lui parlant. L'homme lui, semblait très agacé.

-Oui c'est vrai, exuse nous. Moi c'est Lita, et ça c'est mon ami Koo. Nous t'avions juste attaché pour ne pas que tu tombe. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Il faut qu'on retrouve Aneeta. Toi tu es Reby toi c'est ça?

-Oui. Mais comment vous savez ça? Et puis vous conaissez Aneeta?!

-Enfait, elle nous a pris quelque chose que nous souhaiterions reprendre, et vu que tu es sa soeur, nous avons pensé que tu pourrais nous aider.

-D'accord, mais comment vous avez su que c'était moi?

-Il se trouve que Koo a un pouvoir spéciale, il peut voir dans les âmes. Dès qu'il te voie il sait qui tu es, et si tu as une fausse apparence ou un costume magique, il s'en rend compte tout de suite. Dis tu pourrais nous mener vers là où est ta soeur?

-Oui. Bien sûre. Mais, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez d'elle au juste?

Avant que la femme eut le temps de répondre, c'est l'homme, Koo, qui pris la parole.

-Nous voulons récupérer un médaillon qu'elle nous a volé. Mais cela ne te concerne pas. Quoiqu'il arrive si tu nous aides, nous pourrons aussi t'aider à recouvrer ton apparence. Lita était l'apprentie d'un enchanteur. Il doit y avoir un compris. Aide nous et nous t'aiderons.

Il tendit sa main. Reby la saisit avec ferveur, bien résolue à se venger de son idiote de soeur.*

-Sa marche. Je vais vous conduire là où elle se trouve.

-Où exactement? Demanda Lita.

-Magnolia.

* * *

_Oui je sais c'est court! Cependant c'est un début! Ou plutôt une suite! C'est une sorte d'introduction des péripéties à venir, et une promesse du fait que je serais plus rapide à l'avenir._

_Bref, pour ceux qui suivent les héritiers des fées. Sa arrive. Ne vous pressez pas. J'essaye de faire ça bien ^^. Pour Pigeonne, j'ai bien lu ton idée! Je prend en note ;D_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, de gros bizzzzzzzzzzzzoux baveux tout le monde ^^!_


End file.
